Friends or enemies
by HannahMontanaFan
Summary: When Miley and lilly get into a fight because of a girl disaster happens. Miley soon finds out who the new girl really is... Please R
1. meeting the new girl

**Friends or Enemies?**

(When something is in _Italic _it means it runs on like when someone says they're soooo bored or something that is what it means.

**SUMMERY: When Miley is at school she meets this nice new girl. She's kind of living a life like Miley, a superstar that's just trying to live a real life. The only thing about this relationship is that they don't know each other's secrets. See and find out what really happens when they do find out!**

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Hey Miley, I'm _so_ bored" Said Miley Stewarts best friend Lilly.

"Yeah I know how you feel" Sighed Miley

"Hey Do you want to go to the mall? We can by shoes!" Replied Lilly

"I don't know… I mean I would love to Lilly but I can't. For one I don't have money and for two I have a show in and hour!" Said Miley

"Oh right I forgot. Well we can go get something to eat!" Said Lilly

"No I can't do that either! Sorry Lilly I got my teeth whitened today and I can't eat for another hour, unless its sugar free." Sighed Miley… again

"_Okay_ well I'm starving so I'll meet you at the show!" Then Lilly whispers. Then she says "okay then got to go! Bye Miley!

**AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY:**

"Hey Miley! Great show last night don't you think! I love the new song! It's great!" said Lilly

"I know I think it's my best hit yet! _Crank_ it _up_ _loud…_ Start pumping up the party now!" Sang Miley

"MILEY! Stop if someone hears that you sound just like Hannah Montana then they may be suspicious!

"Oh right sorry!" replied Miley

"Hey you're a great singer have you ever thought of professionally singing? Asked this girl that neither Miley nor Lilly had ever seen.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Asked Lilly

"Oh I'm afraid not, Sorry My name is Alyssa, I'm new here from France, Well I was here in America once then I moved to France and now I'm back here. Replied the young new girl.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you, I'm Miley and this is my best fiend Lilly. Do you need help finding a class?" Asked Miley

"Um yes do you know where the science class is? Asked Alyssa

"Yeah it's down the hall to the left… 3rd door down." Said Miley

"Ok thanks! Well I guess I'll see you guys later, bye!" Said Madelyn

"We'll be around! See you later too!" Said Lilly

"Bye. Nice meeting you!" Said Miley, "Nice girl I like her!"

"Yeah you're so lucky that she doesn't know your secret, well she was right though!"

"Yeah she was, wasn't she, oh well maybe we can be her friend!"

"Wow what a cutie!" Said Oliver walking up to Miley and Lilly

"Who that girl Alyssa?" asked Miley

"Yeah her how do you know her name?"

"Oh we were just talking to her!" replied Miley

"Oh cool well I got to go to my class, I hope she is in my class!"

"Yeah okay, too bad she isn't!" (Laughs) "Oh well let him dream!" Said Miley!


	2. the fight

**Chapter 2:**

**The next day Miley and Lilly were just walking around by their lockers when the new girl Alyssa walked up and starting talking about herself and where she came from. It mad Lilly a little annoyed but Miley seemed to enjoy it. Maybe it was because in Geography they were talking about Europe and everyone had to think of a place in Europe to research. Miley may have thought that France would be great. But Lilly thought that it was because Miley thought that Alyssa was a lot better than Lilly. It made Lilly really mad so she just walked off to her next class. The sad thing is that Miley didn't even notice she was gone until Alyssa said something. **

"Hey where did Lilly go?" said Alyssa

"I don't know. Maybe she's mad at me,"

"Why would she be mad at you?"

"I don't know, well I got… to go and find her and see what's wrong. I hope it isn't anything too big."

"Well I tried to find you guys at lunch yesterday but I couldn't find you so I guess we don't have the same lunch. What do you have for 6th period?" asked Alyssa

"Um I have gym, you?" replied Miley

"Ok cool me too! You can tell me what is wrong in gym okay? Bye!"

"Okay bye"

**IN CLASS:**

"Lilly?... Why did you run off like that in the hall?" asked Miley to Lilly in 5th period which is their math class. Lilly had ignored her once and then again but Miley kept asking. "Lilly please tell me what's wrong, I didn't mean to do what ever I did." Miley sat down in the desk by Lilly and scooted the desk closer to Lilly so they could whisper to each other. When Miley was close to Lilly she accidentally sat the desk leg on Lilly's right foot.

"Ouch, Gosh watch where you're putting your desk!" She was mad but not too made because she didn't know it was Miley. When she did find out that it was Miley she got so mad. "Just leave me alone and go sit with your new best friend Alyssa."

"Oh Lilly is this why you're ignoring me? She's not my best friend. You are. And you know that. Plus she isn't even in this class."

"Oh ok so if she was in this class, you would sit by her? And actually I don't know that you are my best friend."

"Yeah you do, just because I was talking to Alyssa doesn't mean that she is my best friend,"

"It's not that you were talking to her… it's that you were talking about her like you did when you met me, I can tell you were so into what she was saying and that you want to be best friends with her."

"Lilly no I don't, Yeah she's cool and all but you're the coolest, you were there for me through both of my worlds, she hasn't."

"Oh ok I get it now, I'm not going to be there for you anymore. Because I _was_ there for you and now I'm not. You know Miley, I just don't understand you. I _was_ there for you? I still am there for you; well at least I used to be about a minute ago."

"Look Lilly I only wanted to know about her and her family because of geography I was thinking of researching France."

"Ok well yesterday before you knew her you wanted to do Germany."

"Yeah and then… then well I don't know why I changed my mind but I just did and now I want to do France because I want to talk about the Eiffel Tower!"

"For one the Eiffel Tower isn't in France it's in Paris and for 2nd I'm doing Paris. And I know that you know that the Eiffel Tower was in Paris because you did research on Paris last year.'

"Oh right, well Lilly I don't want to be best friends with her because If I'm not friends with you… You might tell everyone my secret."

"Oh ok so now you're just using me and pretending to be my friend because I know your deepest secret? Oh that's sad. And to think that I even liked you. Now I really understand when Kelly Clarkson had a birthday party and you told me it was canceled. I can't believe you lied to me, "I wasn't being a good friend?" Of course you were lying you really didn't want me at the party and you don't think I'm a great friend, ok I get it now…" Then there was a long pause.

"Lilly… That…"

"No Miley it didn't come out wrong, it's just the truth."

"_DING_," then the bell went off because class was over

"Oh look class is over, now you can go to lunch and then have fun with your new best friend… Good Bye Miley," Lilly had said in a sad little voice.

"Wait…"

**During lunch that day Miley sat alone staring at her x-best friend Lilly. She asked herself over and over again "Why can't she just listen to me and believe me when I say that I really was telling the truth. Then during 6th period Miley told Alyssa all about what happened and the fight they had during 5th period. **

"Oh Miley I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to start a fight. I just heard that you wanted to do France for geography and I was in France so I wanted to fill you in on a few things"

"I know Alyssa, but Lilly doesn't."

"Okay everyone I need you to jog around the gym 5 times. Go ahead… start" Said the gym teacher.

"Oh do you think I should talk to her after school?" Asked Alyssa

"I don't know I mean you can if you think she will listen."

"I don't think she will but I'll try talking anyway because when you talk to someone, even if they are pretending to not hear you they do anyways."

"Ok well maybe you can come to my house after school."

"Ok well after school you should give me your address"

"Well why not just walk home with me?"

"Oh I can't I have to go and help pick out a nice dress for my sisters first homecoming."

"_Ooh_ cool so is my brother what is your sister's name?'

"Oh it's um Jennifer."

"Jennifer? Jennifer what?"

"Davis."

"No way!'

"Yes way! Why?"

"Cause my brother is going to Homecoming with her!"

"Who's your brother?"

"Jackson Stewart"

"Oh yeah, your right!"

"Okay everyone stop what you're doing and sit down." Said the gym teacher.

"Okay well we'll talk later ok?" said Miley

"Okay"


	3. after school

**Chapter 3:**

**When Miley gets home after school she tells her dad Bobby about what had happened and her loss of a friend and a great new friend. She had asked him for advice which didn't go so well. Here's what happened:**

"Hey dad" Miley said while walking in the front door of there beach side house. She was still sad about Lilly and her dad definitely noticed.

"Hey Honey what's the matter?" He asked very truthfully caring for his precious baby girl who would sadly be his last with his wonderful wife. "Are you thinking about your mother again? You know that she is in a better place now. We have talked about this a lot Miles, remember?"

"Yes dad I remember but that's not why I'm so sad,'

"What is wrong honey?"

"Today I was talking to this nice new girl who we met the other day and all of a sudden Lilly ran off."

"Well Why?"

"She said that she thinks that I don't like her anymore and I was just using her."

"Why does she think that?"

"Well when I was talking to the new girl this morning she talked a lot about her self and I was very interested because in Geography I want to study France and that's were she is from. So Lilly thinks that I don't want to be her friend anymore and she thinks that I want Alyssa to be my best friend instead!"

"Wait hold on, I meant why does she think that you were using her and who is Alyssa?

"Alyssa is the new girl and she thinks that I am using her because I said something that came out _so_ wrong."

"Well what'd you say?"

"Well we got in this fight and what I had said was that I didn't want to be friends with Alyssa because if I wasn't friends with Lilly then she may spill out my secret to everyone and what I meant was…"

"Wait hold on, you said that to Lilly?"

"Yeah but what I meant was…"

"Honey you can't say that to a friend"

"But I meant to say…"

"Well honey I can understand why she would be mad at you, you did use her!"

"DAD! No! Will you just listen to me…? What I meant to say was that I love Lilly (As a friend) and if we were to ever not be friends anymore then she might tell people my secret. I wasn't trying to make it sound like I was using her by being friends with her because I told her my secret, I'm not that kind of person.

"Ok well did you tell her that?"

"Well I tried but then the bell rang and she said… "**Oh look class is over, now you can go to lunch and then have fun with your new** **best friend. Good bye Miley**." And then she hasn't talked to me for the rest of the day."

"Well…'

"Hey Miley! Wow nice house." Said Alyssa while walking into Miley's house.

"_Okay_…"

"Oh sorry dad, this is Alyssa, I hope that she can stay for dinner,"

"Please Mr. Stewart" begged Alyssa.

"Well we were just going to order pizza but I guess you can stay I'll just make Miley's favorite chicken dinner."

"Thanks dad!" Said Miley

"Hey dad" said Jackson while walking through the hallway into the kitchen where his dad was. "Who's this Miles?"

"Oh Jackson this is your dates little sister Alyssa."

"Well hi there Alyssa… Wait, your not here to tell me that your sister doesn't want to go to homecoming with my right?"

"No Jackson she is not her for you… She's here for me. This is my new friend Alyssa."

"Oh good!"

'Oh no she's _so_ excited to go to homecoming with you. That's all she talks about anymore. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh it's nice to mee you" said Jackson "Hey have you ever been to Rico's surf shop?"

"um…"

"Let me in….. Let me innnnnnnnnnnnn!" Screamed Oliver from outside.

"Okay, Okay hold on a sec," Said Miley "Hey Oliver… What's wrong?

"Oh sorry, I was kind of craving honey and I kind of…"

"Oh Oliver… You're so stupid sometimes let me guess you found a bee hive cut it down and the bees ran after you."

"No Miley… He went into a bears cave and stole his honey…" Joked Jackson, "Of course this dummy did that"

"I am not a dummy!" said Oliver

"Don't care" said Jackson

"You're so rude…" Oliver said

"Don't care"

"Fine then"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Egh" groaned Jackson, and then he took a pop and walked back to his room.

"Daddy what should I do?" Asked Miley quietly so that Alyssa couldn't hear"

"We'll talk later"

"K"

"Hey did you talk to Lilly after school?" Asked Miley to Alyssa while walking to Miley's room.

"I tried but I couldn't find her,"

"She probably left earlier."

"I got to go! Bye!" Said Oliver

"Bye!" They both screamed

**Meanwhile:**

**Lilly was home in her bedroom trying to do her homework when she heard a bang at her door. She had gotten up and opened the front door to see who it was. It was Oliver. He had left Miley's house about a half an hour ago. He didn't even know about the fight till Lilly had told him. She let him in and they sat on the couch and watched TV. **

"Hey Oliver, did you hear about the fight?"

"What fight? Who has a black eye?"

"Oliver you naive little boy, not a physical fight! Miley and I got in a huge fight all because of the new girl!"

"Who? Alyssa? She was at Miley's house today after school…"

"What! She was at Miley's house? _EGH!_ So I was right!"

"Right about what?"

"Ok so this morning Alyssa came up and started talking to us about her life. Miley was so like all over the information just like she was when she met me. Then I ran away because I new that Miley just wanted to be friends with Alyssa so I was going to leave then alone. Then in 5th period Miley tried to talk to me and it just ended up in a big fight."

"Yeah ok but you still didn't answer my question"

"What was the question again?"

"_Egh_ what were you right about?"

"Oh right um well I was right that she wanted to be **_best friends_** with Alyssa."

"Why do you think that she is best friends with Alyssa?

"Come on I'll show you!"

"Where are we going?"

"To Miley's house."

"why?"

**Meanwhile at Miley's house:**

"Do you remember when I said that you had a great voice the other day?" asked Alyssa

"Oh yeah thanks by the way!"

"Your welcome. You should really become a professional singer." Said Alyssa. During this Lilly and Oliver were climbing up to Miley's bedroom and were looking through the window at them

"Well…" Oh no! Should I tell her my secret or wait a while too see if she is using me? Definitely Wait! Miley said to herself inside her head. "I think so too!"

"Yeah okay… Um so have you heard of that girl Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah I have She's great isn't she?"

"Yeah she's ok but someday I'm going to beat her one day and make her go into the ground!"

"UH! Huh? Why would you do that?"

"Well because I think that I'm better then her. I think that if we were in a talent competition I would win!"

"Oh cool! Hey let's talk about music! What kind of music do you like?" asked Miley

"Um… I like pop, rock and country! Hey have you heard of Sally McNaulty?

"Yeah I have'

"She so rocks! I love her" Hum… Should I tell her that I'm Sally McNaulty? I don't know… maybe not yet. Alyssa asked herself

"Yeah um so I'm having a concert at the football field on Saturday, you should come!"

'You're having a concert?"

"Um… Yeah. I mean no… not me I mean I'm going to one. It's Sally McNaulty" She said surprisingly because she didn't want Miley to know that she was a singer."

"Um sorry I can't I'm having a concert of my own. Well not mine I mean it's for Hannah Montana. Where did you say Sally McNaulty was playing?"

"She's playing at the football field. Hey isn't Hannah Montana playing there too?"

"Yeah she is. I think that they are doing a competition."

"Yeah I think that sounds right. Maybe we'll see each other there"

"Yeah maybe." Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school and maybe on Saturday." Huh probably not, Knowing I am Hannah Montana I wont see her. Oh that's sad. Oh well. "Yeah okay well its dinner time I think. I can definitely smell the chicken burning. Sorry if it doesn't taste good! Especially if Jackson tried to help.

"That's ok"

**A Few Minutes Later When They Get Down Stairs:**

"Hey dad, did Jackson help cook tonight?" Asked Miley

"Nope. Thank God!"

"Um dad…"

"Yes Honey?"

"Look behind you'

"Ok… Oh Hi Jackson…."

"Oh okay so you guys are saying that I can't cook?"

"No Jackson... I was just saying thank god that it is not raining because I um just got my car washed today."

"Oh ok dad."

"Well its dinner time girls. I hope you like it!"

"You know how much I like this chicken dad! "Said Miley.

"Well I'm sure it will be good Mr. Stewart." Said Alyssa nicely.

"Well thank you Alyssa"

"Hey dad?"

"Jackson what do you want? I'm not giving you 100 bucks for another pair of pants!"

"No dad, I was wondering if I could go on a date with Jen tonight. We were just going to get something to eat and then come back."

"Does that mean you won't eat my chicken?"

"Yes Dad that is exactly what it means"

"Oh ok then Jackson Be back in an hour."

"Thanks dad!" I'll be back soon.


	4. the date

**Chapter 4:**

**Now I realize that Jackson's date doesn't really have anything to do with the story in particular but one part in this very short chapter kind of makes sense. Now I'm not going to tell you what happens but in this chapter the both of them find out something about there sisters that is kind of weird. So just read it. THANKS!**

**Ok so Jackson can't drive so he walked to Jennifer Oxen's house to pick her up. She couldn't drive either so they just walked to dinner. They went to a place called "The after School Diner" **

"Okay so this place has great food. What would you like to try?" Asked Jackson while opening and looking at the menu with Jennifer.

"Um… Well, what do you usually have here Jackson?"

"Well I usually have a burger, but if you don't want to then that's fine too."

"Oh well a burger sounds fantastic!"

"Ok Would you like me to order for you? Cause I can?"

"Um sure"

"Hi how can I help you two?" asked the waitress at the diner

"Um we will both have the burger and fries, right?" He asked Jennifer if she did want fries.

"Yeah Thanks."

"Your welcome"

"So tell me about your family"

"Oh well there nothing special. Well my sister is but I can't tell you why."

"Why not?"

"Only her closest friends know. Oh I met your sister today!"

"Why what did she do to you?"

"Oh nothing she was just over at my house because apparently she is friends with my sister."

"Oh your sister is Miley Stewart?"

"Yeah and someone else"

"What?"

"Never mind"

"_Okay_." Then Jennifer asked "Hey if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah sure, you know I won't tell anyone"

"Ok you know the singer Sally McNulty?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well that is actually…"

"You? How cool! Wow is this amazing I'm dating a superstar! How cool! Hey I have a secret too!"

"No I'm not her… my… My sister is. And who are you? What's your secret?"

"My sister is actually Hannah Montana."

"No way! How cool! I love Hannah Montana!"

"Wait hold on you can't tell anyone! Please don't!"

"Oh I won't! Does that mean your going to her concert tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am, hey should we tell our sisters?" asked Jackson

"No… They are just beginning a friendship and I don't think we should mess it up yet."

"Yeah your right."


	5. The concert

**Chapter 5**

**So both Miley and Alyssa are at their own concerts partying away. They are both backstage but one thing they don't know is that they are both in the same backstage until now.**

"Hi Hannah! OMG It's so good to meet you. I have dreamed of this day! Ok so maybe not but it's still good to see you!" Said Sally McNaulty.

"Oh yeah nice to meet you too Sally." Replied Hannah Montana

"Ooh Hannah my friend Miley is a big fan of yours!"

"Oh really! How cool is she here?" said Hannah not realizing that the Miley Sally is talking about is her.

"Yeah she is! Come here! I'll show you her!" Said Sally while looking around for her friend Miley. "Oh maybe she isn't here yet! I don't see her!"

"Oh well! Hey I have a friend named Alyssa who is a big fan of yours!"

"Really? How cool! Wait a sec…"

"Next up is Hannah Montana!" Said the announcer

"Oh sorry I got to go!"

**After Hannah is done singing Sally tried to tell her something but then Sally had to go on stage.**

"Hey Mi." said Lilly form the door

"Next up is Sally McNaulty"

"Bye!"

**Then after Sally McNaulty is done singing she starts to say something when she notices Lilly at the door waiting to see Miley. The only thing is that she wasn't Lilly. She was someone else. Lola.**

"Oh now look what the wind blew in. What are you supposed be for Halloween? The ghost with short ugly purple hair?"

"Excuse me are you talking to me? Do I know you because you look very familiar?"

"What ever of course you know me. What do you want anyways?"

"I need to see Mi… Hannah Montana."

"Hey Lil...Lola."

"Whatever, I just came to give you this present."

"I hope you like your last present from your ex best friend."

"Wait I thought you were Miley's ex best friend. So now Hannah Montana is too!"

"Oh wow wait tell her this!"

"She already knows!" Said Hannah Montana

"What do you mean? Plus how would you know?"

"Ok I need all the contestants out here on stage" said the announcer

**Once everyone was on stage and ready to go the announcer awarded the winner.**

"Now the winner of this song off is SALLY MCNAULLTY!" Said the announcer

"HA! I new I would bet you Hannah Montana! YES! WHOO! HORRAY! Just wait tell I tell all of my friends that Sally McNaulty won the song off! YEAH!"

"Stop bragging because bragging hurts other people!" Said Lilly back stage.

"Yeah well it doesn't hurt you.'

"so!"

"Whatever. Ok so now lets talk. How does Miley already know?"

"Well… um…WAIT! I know how you are."

"Duh you should! I'm Sally McNaulty!"

"No your not! Your Alyssa Davis!" said Lilly

"So what is your point?"

"HUH? And I thought you were my friend Alyssa" Said Hannah Montana

"What do you mean? We were never friends!"

"Oh ok so you meant all those days we spent together after school and at my house was not being friends?"

"Miley?'

Said Hannah Montana while taking off her wig to show that she is really Miley

"Oh Miley I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't know you were Hannah"

"Yeah so?"


	6. the ending

**Chapter 6**

**So in the end Miley said her good byes to Alyssa because she was moving back to France and Jackson and Jen had a great homecoming together. At school the next day Lilly and Miley became friends again because Miley had told Lilly about how she really loved Lilly and told her what she had actually meant on the day of the fight. The good thing is that nobody in France knows Miley so Alyssa can't tell anyone who would know. Oliver was sad to see his beauty go but for Oliver it didn't take him too long to find a new girl he liked. **

**Please tell me if you liked this story and if I should write another one. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
